Chimera
by doncellerespire
Summary: Twenty years after ago, legendary Pokémon simply began to vanish; myths once rarely spotted were suddenly gone altogether. Sixteen year old Faith Egan doesn't see how this would affect her. There is still air to breath, the land hasn't sunk into the sea; but when she stumbles across a strange man one night, she has no idea of the enormity of what she's gotten herself into.
1. Shriek

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! This is rated T for cursing, violence, and whatever the hell else I decide to throw in. It takes place in the same universe, but canon characters will be minimal. I do hope you enjoy! Pretty please review, they make me happy inside, constructive criticism is more than welcome, just don't be a jerk. **

**Chapter One - Shriek **

It was raining, not just a sprinkle or a drizzle, but some sort of torrential downpour you would've seen in Hoenn back during that mess with Team Aqua and Team Magma. My dad was always talking about it, said one of his best friends, a kid named Brendan, had stopped it. Dad had done quite a bit of training when he was younger, but a lung condition he had managed to fight off in his youth returned in his mid twenties and he had to give it up. Now he usually stayed at home with his Gardevoir, and went in to his job as an assistant at professor Oak's lab when he was feeling well. He liked the rain, said it kept the dust out of the air, but personally I hated it.

It might have had something to do with my team; rain came as a bit of an inconvenience seeing as it consisted solely of fire Pokémon. Dad was always getting on my case about having a balanced team, "a balanced team is the key to defeating the league, Faith" he was always saying, but balance wasn't what worried me, I wanted a connection. Sure I would love to win the championship, who wouldn't? But, I'm going to do that with the pokemon I've grown to love, not the invincible team that some stats had picked out for me. No matter how many times he pushed me to pick up a poliwag, or a pikachu, I just can't quite see it you know? There was something about fire types that was enchanting to me. My mom had worried when I chose a Charmander for my starter; I think she wanted me to pick Bulbasaur, something that couldn't cause burns.

At the moment I had found a small cave, more of a grotto than anything to hole up in. It wasn't much, but it was dry enough to let out my team, I didn't want them stuck in their Pokeball's all day, I would hate being crammed up like that. An advantage to having fire Pokémon was that despite the bitter cold of the northern Johto region's winter, I was still pleasantly warm. My Charizard, Kaelo, was curled around me, one wing up to block the wind from the entrance while I leaned up against his side. My Growlithe, Caesar, and Houndour, Edgar, were sprawled over my legs, while my Rapidash Gilese lay slightly off to the side.

It had been six years since I had started out on my journey; I toured Kanto in two and then spent the last four in school upon my mother's request. Dad would have been overjoyed if I was competitively trying to win gym badges and become the champion, but I hadn't, so mom wanted me to have the ability to go into something else. I had always kind of hoped that maybe I would get to go to the Seafoam Islands, and study under Blaine, become a gym leader. I hadn't mentioned it to either of my parents, though I don't think they would object too much, I couldn't see how being a gym leader would be so far below league champ and it would allow for more specialization. For now I was in Johto, sixteen years old just training my team, no particular goal in mind so far, it was just nice to be away from home again.

I'd come across Edgar a couple weeks ago. I was thinking of challenging a few gyms, it would help Edgar get up to par with my older Pokémon. It was getting later and the rain wasn't letting up, I sighed, we were going to be stuck here for the night.

"Up," I grumbled to the two dogs at my feet as I stood up. Pulling out the can of pokefood from my bag, it felt emptier than I would like for being a day's walk to Eckruteak City. Edgar attacked his; he was quite a bit younger than my other Pokémon, though he'd become good friends with Caesar; Kaelo and Gilese only seemed to tolerate him. The wind howled outside, but it was pleasantly warm inside, and the light provided by Kaelo's tail and Gilese's mane kept it from being too dreary looking.

Dinner was unexciting as usual, a can of ravioli heated over Kaelo's tail. Unable to see how I would get any more travelling in I grabbed my sleeping bag and curled myself up with my Pokémon, slowly drifting off to sleep. The rain sounded pleasant, no matter how much of an inconvenience it was, there was something soothing about the steady roar blocking out the sound of everything else.

* * *

The earth trembled as something roared to life, a great clamorous sound of the shrieks of bending metal and stone falling in on its self. Then just as soon as it had started it was over. I blinked sleepy, almost wondering if I had dreamed it, but my team all sat on edge watching the darkness beyond our dimly lit cave. The rain had stopped, but the wind was more apparent than ever now that Kaelo wasn't keeping us sheltered. The clouds seemed to have passed; there was just enough moonlight to see the trunks of shifting trees.

I couldn't help the tingling that ran up and down my back, as we watched the entrance of the cave, as if we were waiting for something. Caesar and Edgar had their hackles up a faint snarl on the former's lips. Part of me just wanted to fall back asleep, pull the blankets back over my head and pretend I had heard nothing. I couldn't tell if anything outside, the wind was too strong to discern anything but the rustle of leaves, but something was keeping my Pokemon on edge.

Pushing back the sleeping bag I slowly pulled one leg out, then the next, twisting as I did so to face the entrance, and then cautiously stood. One slow step forward, one more, and then it struck the ground. I fell back, surprised by the shadow that fell from above to the cave and then seemed to meld back into the darkness. I leaped up and sprinted out, whipping from one side to the other, looking for whatever it was. Caesar came on my heels barking into the night, and Kaelo snaked his head out looking about, a flame burning in the back of his throat.

The wind was a lot more violent than it had seemed from the safety of the cave, it blew this way then that in no particular pattern, tugging and pulling at my hair and clothes. Other than its howl and the creaking of boughs it was silent, there was no sign of whatever had fallen in front of our shelter, or anything else for that matter. Usually there were hoot-hoots and noctowls in the trees, occasionally a murkrow wouldn't shut up, but this was the first time that my only company was the wind. Just as I was about to go back in, the sharp crack of a breaking stick caused me to turn. Kaelo had his head reared back; flame's dancing over his tongue.

"Kaelo, wait!" I commanded as I looked at what had caused the noise. It was a man, in the light of the moon the sweat that covered his bare chest took on a silver sheen, rippling with each ragged breath. There was something wild in his gaze, frantic, he was completely naked. Long, thin scratches went down his arms and legs as if he had been pushing himself through a thicket. I held his stare, waiting to see what he would do. It was too dark to really distinguish eye color, but for just a second I could've sworn they'd flashed a bright glowing red, like embers, and then he fell.

"Hey!" I yelled rushing forward, sliding down to the ground next to him. He was shivering; the mixture of freezing wind and being absolutely drenched in sweat probably wasn't very good for him. His body twitched and jerked as he lay on the ground, he didn't seem to be completely unconscious. His eyes would open just a little and then flutter closed again, the bright red color seemingly gone, perhaps I'd imagined it. What the hell was I supposed to do? He had to be twice as heavy as me; he was a good eight or nine inches taller with a good amount of muscle. I would have a hard time dragging him in, but all my Pokémon's appendages seemed to be rather sharp at the end and I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was.

I reached out gingerly, touching him on the shoulder, shaking him slightly. He groaned softly, rolling his head back. I tried again and got a similar response, he wasn't going to get up. Of course this would happen to me. Of all things in the world, some naked man would fall out of the sky. Which on a normal night would've seemed like a good thing, but right now he was just about as wanted as the rain.

"Alright, come on." I muttered maneuvering around behind him and trying to grab him under the arms. I grunted heavily as I dragged back, only succeeding in moving him a few inches, I couldn't get a very good grip, his skin was slick with sweat. I pulled again getting a few inches farther. The cave now seemed immeasurably far away.

"Kaelo?" I asked, standing straight to look over at him, "If you help me, can you be very, very careful?" he nodded, and lumbered over, carefully wrapping his arms around the man's torso careful of his claws while I pulled from my place behind his head. Together we lugged him into the cave and I managed to cover him with the sleeping bag. He was still shivering, but as my two dogs somewhat timidly sniffed him their tails started to wag and they curled up next to him. I smiled and sat down with Kaelo and Gilese a few feet away, just watching. It was four in the morning; I didn't really see the point of trying to fall asleep.

* * *

The sun rose a few hours later, I had passed the time reading and checking up on the man, making sure he hadn't suddenly died or something. It was easier to see his face now that it wasn't dark out, he wasn't bad looking; short cropped brown hair a few shades darker than mine that seemed to have a reddish tint in the early morning sun. He had scruff, like he hadn't shaved in a few days, a strongly defined jaw line, cheek bones, a slightly crooked nose, and appeared to be about twenty. I couldn't help wonder what the hell had happened to him, I mean how on earth do you end up running naked through the woods at four in the morning?

I had already read through most of my books on training several times over the last six years, so instead I had busied myself with a newspaper I'd picked up while in Mahogany Town. There wasn't a lot going on, Championship was coming up, some guy named Jet was favorite to win. Chemical spill in Unova was causing damage to the magikarp population, though the things were everywhere, I couldn't fathom the sheer number of pokemon that would have to die to make a dent. There was a column from some Priest of Arceus, another fire and brimstone, we're all going to die piece. Those had been in papers on and off for the past couple of decades, sightings of legendary pokemon had become fewer and fewer. Not that people saw them often anyways, no one has ever seen Arceus, and yet no one has thrown a fuss about that, he's just accepted as existing. I thought it was a bunch of shit, we were still breathing oxygen, the land hadn't sunk into the sea, and quite frankly I had better things to think about than what a handful of pokemon were doing with their free time.

He was still sleeping soundly; Caesar in particular had seemed to have taken a liking to him. Which was a little odd, the growlithe could be rather stand offish with me at times and almost never took kindly to strangers. I'd always heard that growlithes were supposed to be so loyal, which don't get me wrong, he is, but he can also be a dick. I somehow had pulled together a team of 'strong headed personalities' as my mother had corrected me at dinner before I'd left for Johto, I had used a few choice words of mine; though I guess I couldn't have expected much else with fire Pokémon. Kaelo was by far the most sensitive of them, the one who was always checking on me, the past four years at school he would always be outside the gates waiting to fly me home. He'd gone through his own little teenaged rebellion phase as a Charmeleon, but had mellowed out over the past few years.

Gilese was rather capricious, one day we would be getting along great, the next she would refuse to listen to me at all. Today seemed to have been one of those days where I might as well have been dead to her. She had been bred for racing. Quite frankly I think she might have chosen racing over this had she known, but her little stubborn streak had gotten her kicked off the track. It took a few months before she would even let me ride her, but we'd gotten there after a couple broken bones on my part, she kept up the habit of bucking me off now and again, I swear she always prances back with the smuggest expression on her face.

Edgar was a bit of a trickster, which is probably why Gilese hates him in particular; he's always nipping at her hocks. I'm just waiting for the day the little shit gets kicked for being such a bother. Despite Gilese and Kaelo being twice his size, the only one he seemed to respect at all was Caesar. I'm mystified as to why, some sort of magical fire-dog connection? It baffled me; I would've expected uptight Caesar to dislike the puppy the most.

Whatever had happened last night, seemed to have settled. I could hear the cooing of pidgeys just outside our little cave, and a family of sentret and furret were scavenging about in the meadow a few meters away. With a sigh I looked at the man again, praying he would wake up soon, that he wouldn't need medical attention. I supposed if worse came to worse I'd strap him to Kaelo and we'd fly to Ecruteak, though I'd prefer not to, it would rather exhausting for my charizard.

My Pokémon had fallen back asleep for the most part, except for Kaelo, who had stayed up to keep me company. My stomach growled, I had a few more cans of ravioli, but I was almost out of pokefood, I definitely wouldn't have enough if we were going to be stuck here any longer. There had to be some berries out in the woods nearby, or something to supplement my dwindling supply of kibble.

"Kaelo, will you keep an eye on everyone? I'll be right back." I said standing, he grunted an affirmation, "if he wakes up don't let him go anywhere till I get back, he shouldn't be on his own right now." Kaelo nodded again and I slung my bag over my shoulder walking out and up the hill into the woods.

* * *

Everything was wet from yesterday, if it had been a little warmer than there might have been that sweet after rain smell. Instead there was nothing but sharp cold air against my throat, my breath coming out in vapor. It had felt warmer in the cave where everything was dry and I had the heat of my Pokémon. I pulled my coat around me tighter around me, suddenly uncertain if any berries would be growing when it was so cold. I kept walking anyways, eyes going from one bush to another trying to find anything.

The cold flavorless air was becoming tinged with something I couldn't quite name, but was getting stronger the farther I walked. A pungent, acrid scent that permeated the air as the trees began to thin and then disappeared into a huge dirt lot at the center of which stood the stony ruins of some building. I suddenly recognized the scent, smoke. The crumbled building wasn't burning, but seemed to smolder, smoke seeping between cracks in the huge stone slabs. Was this what had made the noise earlier that morning?

Men and women in uniform milled about in a state of organized chaos, yelling things back and forth. What was the military doing here? I would've expected some sort of fire rescue squad, but a whole army unit seemed a little much for a collapsed warehouse. I suddenly felt incredibly exposed standing in plain sight of them, if only there was thicker tree cover. Quickly ducking behind an oak, I almost missed the hand pushing its way from the wreckage, then another, a young girl hauled herself out, barely squeezing between the stones.

"Shit." I whispered quietly to myself, she couldn't have been more than twelve, with dark skin and curling black hair, and just as naked as the man that was currently sleeping the cave with my Pokémon. The commotion amongst the soldiers suddenly grew as they saw her too, a few lunged forward roughly grabbing her by the arms and dragging her down the rocks before she even had her feet under her. I winced watching her legs scrape against the jagged stone, but what struck the most was the ringing scream as she struggled to pull back, but she seemed too weak to do anything.

"Hey!" I yelled jumping out from behind the tree, "Let go of her you ass!" I yelled, for a brief second I thought they didn't hear, but quite suddenly they were all looking at me. I was so focused on the sudden number of faces watching me that I didn't see where the girl had run off to, but apparently my unexpected appearance had bought her some sort of escape. I couldn't hear what was said, but two soldiers began to run towards me. _Ah fuck_, I thought turning on my heel and sprinting back into the woods.

The cold air burned my lungs, but I could hear them crashing through the thicket behind me, and quite frankly I didn't think my mom would be pleased to find out I was interfering with government affairs. My muscles were tiring out quickly, maybe I should've eaten breakfast or something. Risking a glance behind, I was far enough ahead that I couldn't directly see them, but they had on camouflaged, I could only hope I wasn't conspicuous.

I was reaching a set of small cliffs and overhangs, I knew I wasn't going to be able to outrun them much longer, my best chance was to hide and hope that they wouldn't see me. Leaping forward I slid down the steep slope, scrambling to keep some sort of purchase before I went into complete free fall over the edge of the cliff. The gravely soil dug into my hands, leaving a good amount of skin behind. I managed to skid to a halt before I tumbled over and gently lowered myself onto one ledge then another till I felt I had found an overhang that would keep me hidden.

Then I waited, crouched on a tiny ledge, fingers grasped tightly on a hand hold so I wouldn't plummet the last twenty feet. I could hear them pounding closer and closer. My breath was gasping from the exertion and cold, I couldn't help but feel as if the sound of each inhale and exhale was entirely too loud, echoing off the still wet rock that surrounded me. They were on the edge of the slope, I'd heard their footsteps come to a stop, but I didn't hear their voices. Clamping my free hand over my mouth and nose, trying to stifle the sound of my breathing I held still. Every muscle in my legs burned as I tried to keep myself balanced in the tenuous silence. If they were going to come after me couldn't they just get it over with? The time stretched by slowly till I heard their footsteps start running in the opposite direction.

I didn't move an inch until I was certain that they were gone, slowly I continued to climb lower and lower until I reached the ground. Everything was shaking; my hands wouldn't stay still, my legs quivered. With the light headedness that seems to coincide with coming off of an adrenaline rush I stumbled forward, trying to get my bearings and get back to my Pokémon. I didn't care if I had to have Kaelo fly the man out in his sleeping bag; I wasn't staying here any longer. I could restock in Ecruteak, it wouldn't take long to get there while flying.

Lost in thought about how to best get the man to stay on Kaelo during the flight I almost didn't hear the hushed whispering footsteps behind me. The soldiers were much heavier, but I couldn't help but stiffen, fearing that they had caught up with me. I turned slowly, to see the little girl from earlier. She didn't move towards me, or say anything, she just stood, watching. That wasn't what I found particularly disturbing…she flickered. It was like some kid was playing with a light switch that turned her in and out of existence, and then she was just gone. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, the same feeling I'd had before I'd seen the man, that sudden eerie silence.

I turned to run back for the cave, whipping around to find her, a couple inches from me. She was stretched up onto her toes so that her eyes could meet mine; my heart was racing and every shred of shred of sense in me was screaming to flee, but I couldn't. Her gaze was haunting; her eyes were the palest green I'd ever seen almost luminescent. If my breath had been too loud before, it was nearly gone now, as I waited for something, anything to happen.

Ever so slowly, she raised two fingers up, her eyes never breaking from mine. Her finger tips touched me softly on the forehead, and then just like that she was gone again.

**Welp, thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can! Please review and feel free to message me if you want, I won't bite! Have a lovely day, until next time. **


	2. Fugue

**Second chapter! Thanks to anyone who followed or reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made a few edits to the last one, some grammar I'd missed, a few edits to the content as well. Please review, I'm more than open to constructive criticism. Same warnings for cursing and possible violence apply.**

**Chapter Two – Fugue **

I rushed into the cave, throwing my bag down onto the ground. Kaelo rumbled his concern as I started shoving everything I could into my backpack. Without taking any time to think about folding things it was already becoming difficult to shove anything else in. I was getting out of here; I was done, with god damned naked people, and the government, and whatever else was crawling out of that building could stay there for all I cared. A playful growl came from beside me where Edgar was playing with an extra blanket.

"Not now!" I snapped ripping it from him and crumpled it up throwing it into my bag.

"I think he wanted to play."

"No shit." I grumbled in reply, to… I turned around to see him sitting up, he was awake, _damn it._ I started to struggle with zipping up my bag, trying to force down the bulges of clothing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Why should it concern you?" I replied, finally forcing the zipper closed. My Pokémon were watching the exchange uncertainly, as if they'd taken a liking to the complete stranger who'd shown up. I stood up throwing my bag over my shoulder, as I turned around trying to force my arm through the other loop I saw him looking at me. I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking; he just sat there quietly as if he were expecting something.

"What you expected me to take you? You know," I started as I clipped my belt around my waist, "I have had, a really bad morning." I tore a pokeball off of my belt, "A really bad morning that started when you," I recalled Edgar with a forceful turn of my arm, "fell out of the fucking sky!" I pulled another pokeball, "And I thought, I would be a nice person," I recalled Gilese, "and you know what? I gave you a place to stay for the night," I pulled one last pokeball; "I made sure you didn't die," I recalled Caesar, "and that is all you can ask of me. No more! I am done with you, and all the other people like you, with your freaky eyes, and soldiers! I don't know what you are," I yelled storming past him towards the mouth of the cave, "but they can keep you!"

I whistled to Kaelo, but before my charizard could follow the man was on his feet, a hand roughly clamped around my arm and pulled me back towards him. Kaelo snarled fire starting to glow in his throat.

"Stand down." He spoke to Kaelo, his forearm coming up to rest over my throat. Kaelo took a step forward the flames burning a bit brighter, "I said stand down," he repeated, tightening against my windpipe. Kaelo stopped, letting the fire die out, but the low rumble in his chest continued. "I am not going back there." He whispered. Despite the quiet in his voice, it made my stomach drop. "You are my best option for getting away, so I apologize, but I'm going to have to ask you for one more favor." His breath felt hot against my ear and he smelled of sweat and smoke."Are we clear?" he growled and I nodded. He released his grip and took a step back towards the cave's entrance, making sure I wouldn't be able to leave without him.

"You're going to need clothes." I grumbled, rubbing a hand over the spot where he'd grabbed me. He blinked, "What are you stupid? Clothes," I over articulated the word as I shook my jacket and my shirt, "they cover your body? You'll get arrested if you don't wear them in public?"

"You are going to have to loan me some." He said stonily, looking out towards the woods, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You want to borrow _my _clothes?" the thought was ridiculous.

"I don't seem to have any other options." He replied. I sighed taking my back pack off to pull out the first articles of clothing I could find, Kaelo snaked his head around and gently pushed his nose against my shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later he was clad in a tank top of mine that only went to about his mid-riff and some gray sweats that were a little too high in the crotch and just barely went past his knees. In other words he looked like a complete jackass. I clambered up onto Kaelo's back, the man following suit, settled in behind me. I couldn't help but stiffen a little with him just inches from me. I apparently couldn't ditch him here, but it was a thirty minute flight to Ecruteak, leave him there to be ridiculed for his clothing and fend for himself. I could always go on to Olivine or Goldenrod and never have to see him again.

Kaelo spread his wings, taking off carefully to avoid any branches as we maneuvered up into the sky. If I just closed my eyes and focused on the rhythm of the wing beats, maybe I could just pretend that some nut job wasn't sitting behind me with threat of strangulation. Maybe this whole journeying thing was overrated, maybe after a nice break in Olivine I would fly back to Pallet. I could tell my parents I wanted to be a gym leader and head to Seafoam, or maybe Hoenn they had a fire type gym there and that would put a whole ocean between me and whatever else was in that building.

"Where are we?" he yelled from behind me.

"About forty miles from Ecruteak City." I called back, still watching the horizon anxiously for the city's skyline; I just wanted to be rid of him and not have to deal with all of this crazy shit. I had heard of trainers getting caught up in the affairs of criminals, but I didn't even know what to call this. People don't have glowing eyes, people don't have the ability to disappear at will, and more than anything I would like to just be at home and away from a potentially violent psychopath.

I remember when my parents first sent me off; I was ten years old armed with nothing more than a few pokeballs, a backpack with plenty of clean underwear, and a charmander. My dad had told me how proud he was, my mom told me to be careful. Quite frankly, she would be having a heart attack right now if she knew what was going on. Everyone got a little misty eyed, because well I was their little girl, and I had no fucking clue about how to handle myself away from home (I didn't eat anything more substantial than fruit snacks for three days, because I'd forgotten to bring a can opener). I went anyways though, awkwardly walking down the very long, straight path, while my parents watched. It seemed like it would never end, they were just standing there and I never seemed to reach a curve, and all I really wanted to do was sit down and cry a little.

I'm not sure why I was so nervous to leave, the second time around when I left for Johto I wanted nothing more than to get away. I was tired of Dad and his passive aggressive remarks about how I only had four gym badges in two years and nothing else show except for a charizard, a disobedient rapidash, and a scraggy little growlithe that didn't seem to like me anyways. Or maybe it was mom quietly pointing out that even though training didn't work out, there were always other options, I could try coordinating or get a "real job". I damn well wanted to be a trainer, just not in the way the seemed to think I should be. Maybe I was just being too nervous about it, and they would be happy to see me off to a Gym, but Dad was always so competitive. I couldn't help but feel as if he would see the job as only being there for better trainers to beat. He had been forced to give up on being the best of the best, I don't think he wanted me do the same thing willingly.

* * *

Ecruteak was coming up quickly, tapping Kaelo on the shoulder to start descending. We lost altitude slowly as we got closer and closer. This hellish morning would finally be over. We were almost there, just a few feet from the ground, I gripped Kaelo's shoulders tightly bracing myself to hit the ground. He snapped his wings back, catching the air to pull himself into an upright position, I held on and pressed my face against his neck until we had settled safely onto the ground. Over the thudding of wings against the air, I almost didn't hear my companion hit the dirt.

"You never flown before?" I asked, looking down at him from my place on Kaelo's back.

"I don't know." He said standing up stiffly.

"You don't know? You might be levitating on a day to day basis, but you just really aren't sure?" I smirked at him, he didn't respond. "Whatever. Follow the road that way a few minutes you'll be in the city, if you want farther away hire a dragonite or something. Here's a few bucks," I pulled a small pile of bills out of my pocket and handed them down to him, "Hope to see ya never." I bent low over Kaelo's neck about to give the signal to take off.

"Wait." Within a matter of hours, I was going to severely regret this, but I did.

"What?" I snapped, sitting back up.

"I don't know how."

"How to what?"

"Hire a dragonite." He said the words slowly as if he were trying to figure out what they meant.

"There's stations all around, just ask someone they'll point you in the right direction." I said, repositioning myself to take off again, but something stopped me. He was just standing there; it was as if he just couldn't comprehend it, like an extremely large and confused puppy. Without the weird red glow from early that morning his eyes were a soft brown color, he seemed kind of normal. Well maybe except for the fact his clothes were five sizes too small. Sighing, I hopped down and let Kaelo return to his ball. The man blinked, I don't think he was expecting me to actually help. I don't think I was expecting to actually help, but what's done is done.

"You are pathetic." I muttered as I shoved past him, heading towards Ecruteak, "Are you coming or what?" I called back. _Why am I doing this?_ I didn't bother to look back at him; I could hear his footsteps coming up behind me. "Look, I'm going to get you heading out of the city and that's it, nothing more." He had caught up now and I glanced over, his body looked oddly disproportionate with a shirt that only covered half of his torso, "Maybe, we'll get you something else to wear too."

"You don't like your own clothes?"

"No, you just look like an idiot in them."

We were getting more than a few strange looks with his outfit; I was actually kind of confused as to how he didn't seem colder. It was warmer in Ecruteak than it was so close the mountains, but I wouldn't call it warm. Once again, the dude was weird. I pulled him into the first dollar store I could find and had him start looking through the clothing racks for something he liked. I was starting to run kind of low on money, I'd lost a couple of battles in a row, and now with my further questionable decision making I was going to be out even more. Leaving him to his own devices for a moment, I wandered off to find a few things I needed. I felt bad buying the cheap stuff for my Pokémon, but it was what I could afford. A few minutes later I had a basket with a little bit of extra food for myself and a couple more tins of pokefood.

I found him still sifting through racks of hoodies, slowly pushing one aside and then the next. A couple of kids were sniggering at him, but he didn't seem to take notice, just continued looking at clothes. He had a pair of jeans and a shirt laid over his other arm, at least he was getting something done.

"Let's see what you got." I said taking the things he'd already picked out, the shirt was fine, but the pants weren't going to work. I threw them back on the rack and handed him the shirt, "those aren't going to fit, I'll go see if I can find you something else." It was weird, like he'd been grown in a lab or something, he had perfectly fine language skills, but he seemed to be lost when it came to everything else. Coming back with a pair of jeans, I found him still looking though hoodies.

"So where are you from anyway?" I asked, waiting for him to make a decision.

"I do not know." He said, not looking up.

"You gotta a name?"

"Yes."

"You gonna tell me it?" I couldn't quite get over how odd he was, one minute he was violent and angry, but now he was back to being perfectly complacent, and quite frankly strangely out of touch with society.

"No."

"You don't know it do you?" I asked the question more like a statement than anything.

"No." he replied simply, finally pulling a hoodie off of the rack.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" I asked as we moved towards the line, but he simply shook his head. Maybe he wasn't all that dumb, just some poor possible criminal or genetic experiment gone wrong, with a bad case of amnesia. I nodded and decided to let it go, I would be completely rid of him in about an hour. There were a few other people in the store, a couple were old, a pair of young parents with a kid that wouldn't stop sprinting about despite threats of grounding. The TV behind the counter showed the local news anchor behind her desk, but the volume had been turned off so I couldn't hear what she was saying. I almost didn't notice what came on next; they started to flash a series of pictures, faces, with the caption 'armed and dangerous ,call the police if seen'. I recognized two: one was the young girl from the forest, and the other stood two inches from me. We paid quickly, and I let him change before shoving him out of the store.

"Alright it's a five minute walk to the nearest dragonite station," I said half heartedly, as I started to walk in the wrong direction. I was being stupid, I had no idea who he was; I should have left him where I'd dumped him in the dirt. He was a criminal, a fugitive from the government, and I'd already seen that he wasn't exactly stable. The longer I stayed with him, the more danger I was putting myself in. I guess he wasn't exactly armed, but he didn't seem afraid to use violence when he wanted to. He obviously had no idea where anything was, it wouldn't be that hard to take him down to Officer Jenny instead.

"Thank you, for your assistance." He said rather abruptly as we turned the corner onto the street the police station was on.

"Didn't exactly have a choice," I grumbled, "You have a convincing chokehold."

"I suppose I do." He said with a deep chuckle, just two blocks till we were there, two blocks and I would be free to go about my business. He'd be back wherever the hell he'd come from and I could go to Seafoam. As we got closer, I started to make out the people standing in front of the station, Officer Jenny was there talking with two men in suits and another in lab coat. The man in the coat was tall and thin, with sharp angular features, he was rather good looking with an easy smile. All of a sudden, my fugitive stopped. I looked back to see him staring at the man in the lab coat as if something was clicking into place.

"We're turning around. We can find another way to get there." He said not taking his eyes off of the man.

"Why?" We were so close, why did they have to be standing right outside.

"Because I'm not going back." He growled, turning on his heel, I was about to grab him stall him somehow when a voice called out from behind us.

"Hey!"

"Run." He said, grabbing my arm and taking off at a full sprint. I struggled to keep up, but his legs were so much longer than mine. I was being dragged along, just barely keeping my feet underneath me. I heard two pokeballs open behind us and didn't particularly want to look back to see what they were. This really wasn't how I was hoping my day was going to turn out. He pulled me through the streets and eventually down a few back alleys until we hit a dead end, the Pokémon had kept up even if their owners hadn't and there was no way to turn back now. The pair of rather large arcanine snarled as they took another step forward. As much as I wanted for him to be caught, I was uncertain as to if they were under the impression that I was fair game as well. Fumbling with my belt I grabbed a pokeball and released the Pokémon. Edgar appeared in a flash of red light, of all Pokémon it had to have been him. I loved Edgar, but the inexperienced houndor wasn't really on the same level as his competition, and with heavy footsteps fast approaching I didn't have time for a switch.

The suited men rounded the corner, guns drawn. Guns…they had guns. _Oh this is lovely_. I thought as they aimed at us, standing squarely behind their Pokémon.

"Hands up!" one yelled, and I quickly complied.

"I'm not –" I started, but was quickly cut off.

"You have the right to remain silent!"

"But –" I tried to protest, but once again was unable to finish.

"On your knees! Both of you!" I was getting arrested; this is what I got for trying to be a good person. I needed to stop doing that. Well I would explain my case when they let me, they'd understand, and I could go home. Edgar was starting to whine, backing up towards us, ears flat back to his head. I started to kneel, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"I said on your knees!"

"Do what he says!" I hissed, trying to kneel again but he kept me up.

"Knees!" The man roared, cocking his gun. I think that was when Edgar panicked, I'd taught him smog a week ago, and suddenly he decided to use it. The air became thick with gas, it was worse towards the suited men's end, but I couldn't help but start coughing.

"Come." My fugitive whispered, sounding slightly out of breath, he started pulling me back towards the wall. Hands wrapping around my waist he started to hoist me up.

"No wait! Edgar!" I yelled, quickly recalling my Pokémon as I was thrown up on top of the wall. He followed closely behind leaping down before I even had both of my legs over. He let out an impatient growl as I slowly lowered myself to the ground and grabbed me by the arm to start running again. "Where are you going?" I yelled as he dragged me along.

"We are going to put some distance between us and them, and then we're flying out on your charizard."

"What? No! I got you here that's all I promised to do!" I snapped, digging my heels in and grinding to a halt.

"They know I am here now." He spoke in a low voice, meeting my eyes, he had that same wild look in them as when I'd first seen him early that morning.

"How is that my problem?" I shot back; he took a deep breath and looked off to the side as if trying to think what to say. His gaze suddenly stopped on something, his eyes narrowed. It was a billboard, for the dragonite transport service, with a bright orange arrow pointing in the opposite direction of where I had been taking him.

"You were going to turn me in." he said quietly, turning to look at me again.

"Why? Does that surprise you?!" I snapped, "Do you really think I would want to help a man who not only tried to strangle me, but is an escaped criminal?"

"I am not a criminal."

"Really? Are you sure? Who are you then?" I yelled garnering the attention of a few people passing in the street, he opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him, "And if you say 'I don't know', I am going to hit something!" he fell silent for a second.

"I don't –"

"Then why should I trust you?" He didn't have a chance to respond, his eyes suddenly got a little wider as he looked at something behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that they had caught up; he grabbed onto my arm again and leaned in close.

"Release your charizard."

"Why?" I met his gaze, a defiant smirk spreading on my lips.

"Because your Pokémon just tried to poison them, I don't believe that people tend to like that." he had a point, between the insult of poisonous gas I'd added to the injury of losing him in the first place; begrudgingly I pulled out Kaelo's pokeball. They were getting closer, I released my charizard and we swung up, his wings unfurled and we took off. _This day just keeps getting better._

**YAY second chapter done! Thank you so much to those who are reading. Please review, nextchapter will be up as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
